Friendship Has It's Perks
by Allison Jayne
Summary: Now that Gilbert and Francis have become friends with Antonio, they have plans for the three of them to become even closer. Antonio remains oblivious as always. Rated M because later chapters will contain lots and lots of smut. Bad Friends Trio threesome.
1. Chapter 1

_**I forgot to give this little warning/explanation here when I first wrote this, so here it is. First of all, this is my first ever fan fiction, so it's pretty rough. I hope I'll get better! This is a Hetalia AU High School story where I will use human names as opposed to nation names. Does that make sense? It's rated M for later chapters and language. Yaoi. If you don't like gay (boy on boy) stories, then kindly don't read it. I also like to switch POVs (Point of view) so that we get a peek into the character's thoughts. Also, please forgive me when it comes to writing from Gilbert's point of view. I have a hard time grasping his personality, so if he's a little OOC, I'm so sorry. I mean no offense.**_

**Antonio's POV**

In all honesty, I was just relieved that I had friends. I knew that I wasn't the smartest or even the most interesting person. I often misread situations and sometimes completely miss the punch line of a joke. Other times, a subtle wink or secret look is either lost on me or has me blinking in confusion. I realize all of these things about myself and somehow, I'm unable to change them.

Even so, Francis smiles at me from across the table when I'm finally able to pull my head out of the clouds and try to focus on conversation he and Gilbert, just to my right, are having.

"…so I thought you it would be nice if the two of you came over tonight. What do you think, Antonio?"

Francis's eyes are such a pretty blue color. I can't help but to let out a deep sigh. All that silky blonde hair falling just between his neck and shoulders, curling at the ends a bit. He's not handsome, I decide. He's beautiful.

Gil. I turn to look over at the albino, who seems amused that I haven't answered yet. Gilbert is handsome. The flat of his palm lands square in the middle of my back a little roughly and it stings.

"Yeah." I nod. The small smile I am usually unaware of grows, showing my teeth. I know I should have answered sooner.

Gilbert then rubs his fingers in circles, instantly relieving the prickly feeling. His ruby eyes sparkle when they flicker away from me and back to Francis. His hair is so pale, it reflects the florescent lighting and I stare. He has an unearthly look to him. Like he belongs somewhere else. I am lucky he's not. Lucky that he's sitting beside me.

I don't deserve good friends like this. What is that makes them want to hang out with me? Doesn't matter. I'll just enjoy it. No sense in worrying about it. I'd rather be happy than stress over being as clever and charming as they are.

"This will be awesome! This is the first time you'll get to be at one of our sleepovers. They're totally kick-ass!" Gil pulls his hand away and looks back at Francis, tilting his head just so and begins grinning. It strikes me as funny and wonderful, but Francis mirrors the grin.

**Francis's POV**

Gilbert and I decide to walk just a few paces behind Antonio so we can talk without him noticing. It isn't hard to do. He is… blissfully unaware most of the time. I find it rather endearing, really. And besides, I know Gil and I both like to watch him walk from here. Antonio's ass is perfection. It's round and soft looking, perky. But if you've ever touched it, you know better. It's firm. Believe me, I've "accidentally" brushed up against him more times than I can count. It's fortunate for me that he doesn't catch on very quickly.

Gilbert has noticed though. And I've noticed the way he looks at Antonio as well.

"So that it's it then? Your plan. It's… awesomely simple." he smiles, "I like it. Do you really think he'll let us?" Gilbert nudges me and I give a short nod, tearing my eyes away from Antonio's backside.

"Ah, we just make sure to get him nice and loosened up first. Not shit-faced drunk, Gil. I don't want this to be sloppy and rough. We make it so he enjoys it, no?" I slide my fingers around Gilbert's wrist when no one is looking and when Antonio has disappeared inside the classroom. He knows what I want and his lips twitch. We're so familiar with one another. The only thing different about tonight will be that there will be one more person to join in on the fun. Gilbert leans down just a bit and presses his lips into mine. The kiss is quick, but there's always time for more later.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Sorry if the next part of the story has taken a while. I meant to get to it sooner, but with Mother's Day and the weekend and just a lot of stuff that needed my attention, this is the first time I've had to sit down and write. **_

**Gilbert's POV**

I fiddle with the volume button on the remote to Francis' TV. I keep pressing the button, but it's still blaring and I can barely hear my brother on the other end of my cell phone. I stand up out frustration and Francis laughs, taking another, smaller silver remote from beside him. The noise quiets some. Surround sound. That little laugh earns him a round cushiony white throw pillow to the chest.

"Ja…. Ja, Ludwig! I'll be here all night." I decide to take the opportunity to have a little fun at my younger brother's expense. "So feel free to have the little Italian over to keep you company."

I pull the phone away from my ear and I'm sure even Francis can hear his outraged response. We all know he has a thing for Feliciano. It makes no sense, when you really think about it. They're so different from one another. Feliciano is pretty care-free. He's always laughing and running about. My brother is strict and hard-working. I suppose it'd be a nice balance if they ever _did_ get together.

"Chill out! You are being so un-awesome right now, bruder! Ja, I'll call in the morning to have you pick me up. Bye."

I cringe when I press the 'end' button. I don't like having Ludwig take care of me when it should be the other way around. I shove the phone into my back pocket and slump down on the sofa beside Francis. He leans over, wrapping his arms about my shoulders. I know he can see through me. He can tell it bugs the hell out of me and he's trying to comfort me in his own way. He leans closer and his breath tickles my ear, making me shiver. My blood warms. Francis has the ability to put anyone dangerously at ease. That'll only work to our advantage with Antonio.

I turn my head and without any warning, I've crushed our mouths together, closing my eyes. My fingers are tangled in his hair and I can hear a soft breathy sound from his throat. His lips are so soft and sweet on mine. I flick the very tip of my tongue over the part in them and they slowly open for me. I'm not wasting any time in exploring his mouth and it's one of the few times he's given over complete control. He tastes like warm red wine even when he hasn't been drinking any and it's totally intoxicating.

My hands have found their way to his hips. He moves them slightly up and then back down, his jeans moving under my grip. Oh Gott! The way he moves! I just know he does it to tease, to entice, to draw others in. I've never once been able resist him. Not that I try to hard. I want him, after all. We've been fooling around for three years off and on with breaks in between.. Various reasons for those breaks.

I'm just starting to shift our bodies, pulling and him to lay on his back when, there's a loud knock on the door to the den and we practically jump away from one another because… Well, because that can only be Antonio.

Our eyes lock for a moment from opposite ends of the couch. We're frozen. There's that knock again and I can hear Antonio's voice from the other side.

"Francis? Gilbert?" A laugh, so full of exuberance that I can't even find it in myself to be pissed or even frustrated that he's shown up now in the middle of our make-out session. But..

Fuck! I'm hot all over and panting. My skin is tingling. I look down and sure enough, I'm already semi-hard. It won't be easy, but I can hide it until I'm calm. Antonio probably won't notice it any way.

Francis is quick to go to the door. He's just as affected as I am, I know, but he doesn't seem to care. I think he'd enjoy it if our new friend noticed that he was aroused. That's another thing _I _think is freaking awesome about him. He doesn't shy away from sex or sexuality. No, he just soaks it up like a sponge and drips with it.

**Antonio's POV**

I raise my fist to knock again. Francis and Gil are probably just messing with me. They can be so funny sometimes. The door swings open and Francis has already pulled me into a hug, slipping his arms around my middle. Then he pulls back, putting his palms on my shoulders. He leans closer and I give him first my left cheek to peck with his lips and then my right. I've learned to like his way of greeting. It's affectionate and cute. And it just feels nice coming from my friend. He lets me loose and I step inside to see Gilbert on the couch. He's breathing a little heavily and his clothes are just slightly rumpled. I wonder if they've been wrestling around or something, but I don't have time to think on it for too long.

"Toni! Hey!" He stands quickly, straightening out his shirt and comes to take the overnight bag I brought. He smacks me on the back like he'd done in the cafeteria, and I decide to return it, popping him a little harder then he had me. I laugh aloud and the grin on his face is so mischievous. There's that little sparkling in his eyes.

I really needed this. A guy's night where we could all cut up and hang out and roughhouse.

Gilbert goes to dump my bag off in some corner of the room and comes back with two beers, placing one in my hand, it's nice and cold, but I'm a little confused. I hadn't expected that we'd be drinking tonight and I should have! The way these two talk, that's sort of what they do when they get together on the weekends.

"Antonio, if you prefer, you can have some wine. I ha-"

Gil cuts him off. "Nah! Come on! You can handle a few beers, can't you? The stuff I brought is way more awesome than wine. No offense."

Francis huffs, puffing out his cheeks. I shrug. I wouldn't mind having either. I love the taste of both. "This is good. Don't worry! Gracias, amigos!" Gilbert pops the top on my beer and I bring it to my lips while Francis turns up the music on the TV and goes off to find himself a bottle of wine.

I take another long drink of the beer and nod. It's good. And the company is even better.

We talk at first, making jokes about school and some of the other boys there. As the hours pass I start to notice Gilbert is pretty funny. And I think he likes making others laugh about as much as I do. It seems like my bottle of beer is never empty or no, wait. As soon as I finish one, Gil hands me another. I blink, looking down at it and then back up at him.

"Geel?" My accent is heavier when I drink. "How many of these have I had?"

"Why, man? Are you okay?" He nudges me in my ribs with his elbow and I nod. I'm fine, just tipsy. I can tell the difference.

"Last one, then." Francis smiles and leans over to Gilbert, whispering something into his ear. Why are they whispering and why are they so close? Gil leans even closer, letting his eyelids lower some. Francis lips are pulled into a soft pretty little smile as he speaks. It doesn't even occur to me that they might be talking about me. He even reaches over touching his index finger to Gilbert's cheek and slowly trails it across his jaw line, drawing my eyes there. The whole thing looks kind of… intimate. Almost like I'd think they were a couple if I didn't know better. I suddenly can imagine that. Francis moving those lips to Gilbert's, the two of them kissing open-mouthed. Maybe I've had more than I thought. I actually want my friends to kiss each other? Francis moves away from Gilbert some and I'm hit with disappointment. I must be some kind of pervert, because if it had happened, I'd have enjoyed it. I know I would have.

"Antonio?" Francis rips me away from my twisted thoughts.

"Hm?" I sigh.

"Come sit down." He reaches for my arm and I'm happy to let him pull me over to sit in the middle of the couch. He leans over me, studying me, I think. His fingers brush mine lightly when he pulls the bottle from my hand and hands it off the Gilbert, who finishes my beer and sits the bottle down on a little side-table.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so I know it was just like, yesterday when I wrote chapter two, but I have time right now. Things are just about to heat up, so if you don't like boy on boy, I beg you not read this. But if you do, then read on, soul mate. Anyway, it took me hours to write this much and Antonio's POV takes up more of this than I intended. I'm still not finished, I promise I will let them finish! ;D**_

**Francis' POV**

Antonio's mossy green eyes are a bit glazed over, shiny and maybe a little unfocused. I know he isn't completely drunk though. He hadn't stumbled when he'd made his way to the sofa. His dark brown hair is just a little messy, but that's nothing new. His lips are parted just so as I lean over, staring down at him. I reach out, sliding my fingertips right under his chin. Now, I notice how much tanner is skin is than mine. I can feel the beginnings of a bit of stubble here. I could stare at him all night, but that isn't really isn't the plan. Besides, I've wanted for a while to taste him and touch him. I wonder if he's loud and vocal in bed or if he's quiet and gentle. Perhaps he's a mixture of the two.

My thumb brushes ever so lightly at his bottom lip and he sucks in a quick, almost startled breath of air. I can't help but smile. Everything he does is captivating without him even meaning for it to be.

I can feel Gilbert moving in beside me, but I don't look over at him right away. I have Antonio right where I want him.

"Beautiful boy." I inch my face so close to his that our breaths are mingled. I can smell Gilbert's beer and my wine in the air between us. I feel a huge internal victory when his eyes lower to watch my mouth.

I let another second pass, long enough for him to stop me if that's what he really wants. He doesn't and neither do I.

Gently, I press my lips against his. I feel like I'm instantly melting into him. His mouth is even hotter than I had expected. He tilts his head and I think we both close our eyes now. I can feel his fingers in the back of my hair, just sifting through for a moment before he adds pressure to the back of my neck, urging me on. His tongue slips out and over my lips. I open them for him without hesitation.

His kiss is so passionate, so consuming. I'll be addicted to them after this.

He pulls at me, tugging me into his lap and then parts from our kiss, leaving us both to gaze at one another until there is a shift in the sofa. Gilbert sits down next to Antonio, watching us. I'm more than happy to share.

**Gilbert's POV**

I like watching them. Maybe I'm into voyeurism . Hell, I don't know. I just know it makes my chest heat up and my pulse race to see them like this.

Francis, who has Antonio's attention for the moment, redirects it to me by pointing and giving a slight nod. Antonio looks freaking confused for a second. Gott, he's cute when he has that stupid look on his face. I know how to clear up any misunderstanding he may be having. I'm not as gentle or slow to act as Francis. I smirk at him, because I know I'm an awesome kisser and I'm going to show him. I put a hand on the side of his neck, helping him concentrate on me now.

"Gilbert?" His voice is thicker and deeper than usual.

I nip at his bottom lip with mine and I'm rewarded with a sort of low hum that reminds me of a growl. His mouth is already open some, so I kiss him. I push my tongue into his mouth and.. right away it's a battle for dominance. We go back and forth, his tongue invading my mouth and then mine into his until we've both left them open, letting our tongues meet in the middle, rubbing and sliding against one another.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Francis. He must be enjoying the show. You can tell he's really worked up when he starts speaking in French.

Finally, Antonio gives in, backs off a little, so I can take possession of his mouth. When I'm done having my way there, I take advantage of his lips as well, kissing, sucking and even biting lightly at them. When I pull away, they're nice and red and puffy. There's this sort of fire burning in Antonio's eyes now like something fierce and hungry has taken over him. I fucking hope so. Bring it on, Toni.

I can see Francis starting to move his hips against Antonio. Antonio's hands planted firmly on Francis' hips. I move my mouth lower, down to his neck and suck on the flesh there. I fully intend to leave a mark, but more than that… There it is. A long drawn out moan from Antonio.

**Antonio's POV**

The combination of Gilbert's mouth on my neck and Francis grinding his ass against my crotch is driving me crazy! My skin is on fire. I paw at Francis' chest through his shirt and he's quick to tug the thing off and throw it to the floor. I can't keep my hands in one place. He's slender with lean muscles just under his smooth skin. His nipples are already hard under my fingertips. Gilbert's reaching around me to pull at my shirt as well and I lean forward enough to help him pull it off. It lands on the floor with a soft thud. Somewhere. I don't care if I never find it again. Francis slips himself off my lap and I groan, unhappy with the lost contact. It doesn't last long though. He skillfully unbuttons my jeans like he's done it a thousand times before. I hear the zzzzt as drags my zipper down. My eyelids flutter open. I don't remember closing them. Francis is on his knees in front of me sliding his fingers inside the waistband of my underwear teasingly. Gilbert moves his mouth to cover my left nipple and it feels amazing when he begins to suck and scrape his teeth against it.

Francis reaches up to him, taking his shirt and swiftly yanking it off, so swiftly I barely feel Gil's mouth leave my chest before it's replaced it again. His skin is so white stretched over his back. He's even more muscular than I thought before. I can tell just by looking down the slope of his back, watching them ripple with every movement.

I feel a hand in my underwear, sliding lower to grip my cock and pull it out. It's Francis. I hiss in a breath through my teeth when I feel it free. It's so hard and hot. I'm happy because he seems pleased with it, rubbing his cheek against it and peppering it with kisses from the base to the very tip.

It once again strikes me how gorgeous the blonde is nuzzling against my erection. And of course, it feels good. His hair grazes me and it tickles. I bite my lip, oddly turned on and embarrassed when a bit of pre-cum oozes out of the hole in my dick and wets his cheek. He doesn't seem to mind at all. I can feel Gilbert's mouth leave my skin and when I look over, he's pulling down his jeans and underwear, kicking them off.

Now I have a good view of him naked. I wonder how much physical activity he has to do to get like this. I can feel my face redden when I focus my gaze between his legs. He moves closer, like he wants me to look. It is pretty impressive, after all. His pubic hair is as light as the hair on his head too. I let out a small whimper. I think he wants me to give him head, and I've never done that before. He settles one foot on the couch while keeping the other firmly planted on the floor.

At the same time I open my mouth to him and he slides his cock into it, Francis wraps his lips around mine, making squirm with pleasure and moan against Gil's dick, which he pushes further into my mouth. I'm not sure I'm doing it right. It's weird and sort of new to me, but he doesn't taste bad at all.

Francis is certainly more skilled than I am, sucking, rolling his tongue and bobbing his head. It's hard to concentrate, but I mimic Francis the best I can, and Gilbert curses in German, letting his head fall back, so I assume he's having as good a time as I am.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is! I know, I know! It took forever! I kind of got away from writing for a long while. I even stayed away from Tumblr for a long, long time. Le Gasp. I'm sorry. Also, since it has been so long since I've written on this story, please don't strangle me if it doesn't flow well. I'm so very sorry! I really tried! And.. As promised, they get to finish. Thank you all so much for the reviews and nice things you said about my little fanfic. You guys comments really make my day and made me want to finish this! I wouldn't have completed it without y'all's encouragement! **_

**Francis' POV**

Antonio's cock is big enough that when it presses at the back of my throat, I actually feel myself start to gag a little. It's not really so much the length, but the girth of it, making me feel as if I can't breathe any longer. I try again, slowly pressing it further, reminding myself to breathe in and out through my nose and just… stay calm. Soon enough, I have him in all the way, his dark, curly pubic hair tickles my nose and makes me hum into him. There's a sudden wet pop as he frantically pulls his mouth off of Gilbert's dick.

"FRANCIS! NO!" I really rather like the way he begs me to stop, to have mercy. I suspect we'll both be hoarse tomorrow. Him from shouting out like that and me from… doing this.

"Francis, p-por favor!" He's looking down at me, reaching for me and my eyes flicker from Antonio to Gilbert, who, probably unhappy to have Antonio not sucking him off at the moment shushes him pretty sharply and pins his hands against the back cushions of the sofa. I can feel Antonio hot and throbbing in my throat. He's so close to coming. It's why he continues to ask me to stop. Instead, I flex my throat muscles around him, mimicking a swallow. I wonder how far I can push this without making him spill his load.

Gil shakes his head at me, the movement so slight, it's almost unperceivable. I pull Antonio out very carefully, being sure not to do anything to push him over the edge when he's already so close. He seems relieved at first. I won't be finishing him off _so_ soon. I suppose that might be embarrassing for him. I'm going to pay close attention when it does happen, though. I think watching him orgasm would be breathtaking.

I stand, rubbing my knees. The carpet is soft, but they're still a little sore. Antonio is panting now, a writhing mess. I'm proud of the state I've put him in. Gil finally unpins his hands and Antonio surprises us both, I think, by attaching his mouth to Gilbert's neck, his chest, his stomach. Anywhere he can manage really, leaving soft pinkish marks on paper-white skin. Gil looks down at him for a time. Antonio has adjusted his body on the couch. He's on his hands and knees. My heart skips a beat and then pumps faster when my eyes graze over his backside and the way he has it stuck up in the air like this. I'm positive he isn't trying to present himself and that he's just caught up with worshipping Gil's… my eyes flick over to check. Antonio is busying himself with dipping his tongue in Gilbert's navel. I leave the two of them to it long enough to make my way to that same side-table where the forgotten beer bottle still sits. I pull open a drawer. I only ever keep certain things here. Lube, condoms, a few "toys".

Gilbert's head is close to me where I stand and I notice his breaths becoming shorter and more ragged. He tips his head back. Antonio's face is between his legs, bobbing up and down on his erection, eyes closed. I didn't think he would be so enthusiastic about sucking cock!

While he's so happily distracted, I make my way to settle in behind him. If I don't prepare him now and properly, it's going to be so much less… pleasant for him (and for me) later on. The last thing I want is to see him in pain, after all. At first, he barely seems to notice me massaging his ass-cheeks. One smooth, gorgeous, firm cheek in each hand, I work my fingers slowly closer to where they need to be and push them apart to peek at what I already knew would be the most perfect, untouched, puckered hole. I used my thumbs to gently rub the area just around it. To my amusement, it twitches and Antonio turns around to look at me, Gil's cock once again forgotten. Poor thing.

**Antonio's POV**

I know I must be glaring. I may be tipsy and just a little bit of an idiot, but I now know what Francis is trying to do. Not that _I've_ ever done it before, but I know enough. "No. No, no, no." It's my automatic reaction. I don't want anything in there! I'm tempted, very tempted to get out of here.

Francis raises both hands into the air and lifts both his eyebrows. The pout would make him look sort of innocent if I hadn't just felt his fingertips that close to my hole. "It won't hurt, Toni. If you let me do it right." He very nearly purrs the words, and, I swear it's all it takes to charm me into believing him. My cheeks blaze, but I give a small nod. How is it so easy for him to disarm me like that? Maybe I should try to learn a few things from him.

I look back over to find Gilbert, but he's gone missing. My brows shoot together in confusion. I turn my head to look back at Francis. So that's where Gil went. He's… watching, staring. I can feel Francis rubbing something _slimy_ on me back _there_, and then… I nearly choke on my own breath. I thought it would hurt. I really, really expected to feel pain. Instead the single digit in my hole feels weird, wrong, and actually kind of good. He works the finger in and out slowly. I put my head down on the armrest of the sofa, either out of embarrassment or just to keep from groaning aloud, which I think would be more embarrassing. Another finger and I can't seem to keep my hips still. Dios mio. I can hear the two of them breathing behind me. After a few long moments, I can't keep the garbled moan inside any longer. "Th-there!" He's found something, something amazing.

**Gilbert's POV**

Why the hell am I so impatient? I'm trying my damned best to do as Francis and just enjoy how pretty Antonio's ass is, stuffed with now, three of Francis' fingers. I should be listening to the sounds he's making, but when I try, it just makes me want him more and fucking _now_.

I palm myself and stroke my dick once, twice, imagining what it will be like to be inside the chocolate- haired Spaniard, tight around me and bucking wildly.

When Francis finally pulls his fingers out, his blue eyes look glazed. He's enjoyed himself, pushing Toni to the brink of coming and then stopping and starting over again, but if he's done his job right, everyone is going to be happier when this is over.

Francis stands and moves off to the side where Antonio can watch him. I'm surprised that he's able to turn his head, eyes falling to where Francis is beginning to unbutton his pants. Antonio squirms, probably feeling empty. Francis does something like that when he wants me inside him.

I move, lean over him and rub the tip of my cock against his hole. I'm going to remedy that empty feeling very soon. As soon as Francis stops teasing Antonio with his painfully slow strip-tease. "Francis!" I try to get him to undress faster. I… need this. Need to find release one way or another and if the blonde can't get moving a little faster, I'm prepared to bend _him_ over this sofa. Francis finally, graciously stands naked. I wish there were a way not to be so distracted by him, but he's gorgeous. Long, lean with just a very small hint of curves about the hips.

I pull Antonio up by wrapping my arms around his middle so we're both on our knees on the sofa. My chest to his back, skin against skin. I breathe onto his neck and nip at the back of it. He shivers, goose bumps breaking out along his flesh. "Gil. I-" Antonio doesn't finish his sentence, even when I wait for him to. I think he's trying to find the right words, or maybe there aren't words for what he's trying to say. Who the hell knows?

Francis moves onto the sofa, laying on his back and spreads his legs for Antonio. If I could see his face, I wonder what would be there in his eyes. Lust, fear, eagerness, or apprehension? Francis uses the bottle of lubricant by rubbing it first on his own fingers, then his dick and then lower, lower on his ass. He won't really need much prepping. I suspect he's been readying himself for this for days. I lower Toni on top of him and Francis moves his arm between them, guiding him no doubt.

**Francis' POV**

I position Antonio so that he's at my entrance. His eyes are hooded. Just one push and he'll be inside me, but I'm shocked when his hips do move forward and the head of his cock is suddenly inside me. It stings, but I've felt worse pain and this. Actually, I find this very pleasant because I know that it must feel so good around him. My breathing increases, even as I try to slow it. A sheen of sweat breaks out across my body.

Kind as his is, Antonio kisses me so gently, so lightly on my lips and whispers. "Are you alright?" Bless him for having the patience and thoughtfulness to ask. Maybe Gilbert and I should feel guilty for making those good-natured jokes about how dense he is. I nod. "Please, Toni. Move." I can't stand that he's being so still. I want him deeper, want to watch his face when he's buried. He pushes in further, stretching and filling me. I could come now if I didn't have better control.

I dig my fingers into his lower back and let out a quiet moan of appreciation. He feels so good. The weight on top of me, his skin under my fingers, that beautiful full feeling. He moves his hips back and forth once and grips the cushions into his fists. He may not last long and the thought would almost make me proud, if not for the fact that Gilbert is waiting and if Antonio finishes now, he won't get what he's been after. Gilbert must realize this too, so he grips Antonio by the hips. When he pulls back and gruffly whispers something to him, there's a flash in Antonio's eyes. A fight, I think. Does he want to fight Gil off? No. Maybe it's nothing, but I make a move to stop it, just in case. I move my fingers lower to Antonio's backside, pulling his cheeks apart. I feel so very helpful. A smile lifts at the corners of my lips. Antonio's eyes slam shut and bites his bottom lip. I prepared him pretty well, but even so there will be that initial pain. Gilbert is inside him. He pants, and Gil doesn't waste any time, slamming into him, forcing Antonio to bear it all or to slam into me as well.

**Antonio's POV**

I don't think. I just do. This is too much! As soon as Gilbert pushes forward, I do too. I can hear Francis gasp underneath me, but it doesn't register. There is only… only the way this feels. Pain, yes, but mostly there's the pleasure and I'm not sure where it's coming from, Gilbert's dick inside me or mine inside Francis. I only know it's all coming from that general area and spreading out from there.

I never thought I'd lose my virginity like this. To my best friends, both of them and in different ways, but all at once.

Gilbert begins to move again and so do I. So quiet, I think for a moment and then realize that my ears were ringing, blocking out the sounds of our moans and heavy breaths. The ringing slowly fades. Our rhythm is clumsy at first, mine and Gilbert's. Francis can really barely move, save for lifting his hips, and even like this, he is graceful.

I'm on my elbows, not crushing the blonde, thank goodness, but it lets Gil put his arm straight down to steady himself. I can't see where the other arm is as he continues, sliding back and forth inside of me. As he pushes in, I push back against him, slipping further from Francis and closer to Gilbert. When he pulls back, I press myself deep inside Francis. We find a rhythm, though it isn't always perfect, it feels amazing.

Francis raises his hands to put them on my face. "Kiss me, Antonio." And I do, open-mouthed and greedily, tongues clashing and rolling until I'm too out of breath to do so any more. I feel Gilbert's mouth at my neck, his teeth scrape against my shoulder. I feel like I'm going to explode. There is so much to feel. I'm close, much too close already as we continue what I'm not sure to call. Fucking or making love. "I'm.. I.. !" I can't get the words out. Francis seems to know what I mean though and lifts his hips. "Come, Toni." One more push, a bit rougher than I mean to be and I spill into him, calling out what I'm sure is gibberish in any of our native languages. At the same time, or maybe just seconds later, I feel a warmth beneath me, just under my belly button and Gilbert groans loudly, teeth clenched. The sound is sort of… triumphant? Like he just won something. The thought occurs to me that I'm warm inside too and he must have came.

**Gilbert's POV**

I shake and swear under my breath. It's actually difficult to keep from collapsing on Toni and Francis. Instead, I pull my self from Antonio's still-tight ass and let myself fall back on the other side of the sofa. My legs flip out from under me and tangle with theirs. Toni's perfectly toned butt-cheeks are red and though I like his tan skin, this color looks so much better here. I suck my bottom lip into my mouth and press my top teeth down over it, grin and then let it out again. Antonio is carefully pulling himself from Francis, either because I've made him sore or he's trying to be nice and not hurt Francis, or both. I don't think there's any point in not just getting it over with now that we're all finished, but I think it's pretty cute that he tries. He shifts into a sitting position, hisses in a breath, lifts his ass as if the sofa's on fire and then wobbles to a stand. I can see where Francis came. A slick shiny mess on both their stomachs. And his first time too. I whistle one quick note. "Not bad, Toni." And I mean it. It was really good. Awesome. "Oui." Francis goes to stand as well, pressing his palms flat against Toni's chest. "It was beautiful, Antonio." He kisses his jaw. Antonio seems too stunned to speak at first, his face contorting, and then bursts out into laughter, confusing the hell out of me.

I want to do this again. The thought has me chuckling too. Francis doesn't laugh, but he does smile and it's plain that he's amused. "A shower, I think." Antonio runs his fingers through the mess on his stomach. "And I think I'm going to need help." He winces, but I think he'll feel better after he washes up.

**Francis' POV**

Once we're all in the shower, (Thankfully, it's custom-made and plenty big enough for the three of us. More if we wanted.) I lather up some body wash on my hands and busy myself with washing Antonio. Antonio busies himself with gathering bubbles into his hands and making himself a soapy beard. Gilbert busies himself by using the shower-head to spray Antonio in the face, demolishing his bubble beard. I sigh aloud, until Gil shoots the water into my open mouth, which I spit at him, like a water fountain. Everything will be different from now on, but I'm happy that this has happened so perfectly.

**Antonio's POV**

Everything is going to change, or will it? I just know that no matter what, I want us all to stay together.

**Gilbert's POV**

Everything is awesome.

**THE END**


End file.
